


New Horizons

by swimbfly



Series: The Four Horsemen [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, F/M, Four Horsemen, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: Its modern day and Jack stumbles up to a woman who looks familiar in a bar. At least this time he didn't get slapped.





	New Horizons

He looked over at the woman, her back was to him staring at the bar. His lips twitched as he noticed her tattoos. On her left shoulder was a kraken with a heart and key in its tentacles and on the right was an open compass, on the inside of it’s lid was the Black Pearl and flying over the compass was a sparrow. Going between the two were the words: “Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate’s Life for Me.” He swaggered up to the bar and dropped onto the stool next to her.

“Love the ink luv.” he said indicating the bartender.

“Jack,” Elizabeth said turning to look at him. “I like the look,” she said scanning him up and down, a mix of hipster and punk, Jack still looked very much the same.

Jack smiled scanning her, pausing on her chest for a moment before meeting her eyes. “What does Mister Turner, think of your hair Lizzie?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes taking a long swig of her drink before answering, “I haven’t seen Will in five years, and he wouldn’t care.” Her free hand drew through her closely cropped gold hair. “Have you seen Barbossa?”

“Aye, he’s playing politician, slimy git.” Jack spat.

Elizabeth shrugged. “He’s Conquest, Jack...more likely the Pestilence of politics… he does what he knows.”

“What do you know of that my darlin’ War.?” Jack asked leaning against Elizabeth, “Mi King?” he slurred.

Elizabeth smiled fondly at Jack, shaking her head. “There’s more types of war than the ones fought with guns, bombs, and steel.” She replied, “what about you Famine? Have you found your horizon? How many have you drawn into searching for more with your siren call?”

Jack drew back sending Elizabeth a hurt look, before responding, just as cutting. “What about you mi Liege? How many have you drawn into combat by a turn of your head? How many throw themselves into battle for your favor? How many have died by your command? And need I remind you that its Captain Jack Sparrow luv?”

Elizabeth glared at the pirate straightening in her seat, just about to tear into him when she paused holding up her hand and scanning the bar with a frown. Jack frowned tilting his head.

“Wrath!” Elizabeth called across the bar. A man flinched and slunk up to Elizabeth and Jack, “you called your majesty.”

“Do you influence Jack and I?” Elizabeth barked.

“Perhaps a little bit, ma’am.” he said not meeting her eyes.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked with a sigh pinching the bridge of her nose.

The man shrugged. “Entertainment mostly.”

“Ya decided to fuck with two horsemen ‘cause you were bored?” Jack deadpanned. Wrath nodded meekly.

Elizabeth raised her hand and snapped her fingers, the bar which had been frozen since Jack had gotten his drink suddenly emptied of people; leaving Jack, Elizabeth and Wrath behind. 

Wrath jumped looking between Jack and Elizabeth eyes wide. Elizabeth stepped off her stool and stood nose to nose with Wrath, reaching out and wrapping her hand around his throat lifting him up off the ground. Warth squirmed and she tightened her grip, he stilled.

Jack leaned against the bar with a smirk, watching and waiting.

“Pick a continent, Wrath. Away from me.” Elizabeth growled. “And stay there. You savy?”

Wrath nodded frantically, “I savy! I savy!”

Elizabeth held him there for a moment more before letting go, allowing him to drop to the filthy floor. He scuttled backward before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Elizabeth stared at the empty spot on the floor for a minute before taking a deep breath and turning back to Jack.

“Better luv?” he asked holding out a bottle of rum.

She reached over grabbing the bottle and taking a long swig. She set the bottle back down on the bar.

“Now I am,” she replied. Jack chuckled picking up the bottle and taking a generous swig himself.

“Pirate,” he muttered nudging Elizabeth. She rolled her eyes nudging him back.

“You’re the one who corrupted me.” she replied.

“Nah, I just kidnapped you, ya corrupted yourself.”

Elizabeth chuckled shaking her head slightly.

“How come ya haven’t seen young Mr Turner?” Jack asked leaving against the bar.

“It’s a big planet.” Elizabeth replied taking a long drink, her body stiff.

“Lair,” Jack called in a sing-song voice.

Elizabeth sighed her shoulders rising to her ears for a moment before falling again. “Is it really the best idea for War and Death to spend time together?”

“He still tryin’ to get out of his duties ain’t he” Jack asked studying Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed nodding her head. “He wants to pass on. He is sick of immortality and the last time we spoke he attempted to convince me to help find a way to break our ‘curse.’” she spat the last word in frustration.

“Yur War, I’m Famine, Hector is Conquest, and he’s Death. We speak with the Seven with regularity.” Jack said raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth. “What’d be your definition of curse?”

“Isla de Muerta.” Elizabeth said deadpan.

Jack nodded conceding the point, and Elizabeth continued after a moment.

“It’s not like we actually are heralding the end of days. But I do miss the exploration,” she said laughing at Jack with a sly smile.

Jack’s face slowly broke into a huge smile, “well Darlin’ then I have the perfect proposition for you.” Elizabeth turned to look at Jack tilting her head slightly, narrowing her eyes.

Jack stood reaching over the bar and grabbing a bottle and indicating that Elizabeth should follow.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but followed Jack out of the bar with a fond smile. She snapped her fingers as she crossed the doorway. The bar patrons reappeared, the conversations restarting as if nothing had happened. The sound following them out onto the streets. Jack went over to a gorgeous pitch black sports car with the license plate reading “Pearl.” He got in the vehicle and looked at Elizabeth with a lecherous grin, “get in luv”.

She rolled her eyes and held up a pair of keys, “I’ll follow you,” which had Jack pouting. She shook her head and walked over to a burgundy motorcycle, she mounted the bike pulling on her helmet. She started the bike and tilted her head at Jack. He smiled and took off like a bat out of hell. Elizabeth chuckled slightly and teared out of the parking lot, weaving in and out of traffic quickly catching up to the “Pearl.” Jack looking up and saw her in the rearview mirror. He smirked and sped up leading her on a winding, breakneck chase out of the city. Cars and pedestrians honked and yelled shaking their fists at the pair as they wove in and out. The streets eventually thinned into a winding coastal road. Jack eventually drew up to a large eclectic looking manson, overlooking a coastal cliff. Elizabeth pulled up next to Jack with a slide, pulling off her helmet. Jack watched her move smiling and Elizabeth returned the smile.

“So this your place, Jack?” she asked, scanning the building with an interested eye.

“One of them, my favorite.” Jack answered. “Come on I want to show you something.” He said indicating for her to follow him into the building. Elizabeth followed, into the building, down a hallway and then down a staircase. As the sound of lapping waves got louder she gave Jack a confused look. They eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through an archway. They had walked into a large empty ornate room, on the opposite wall there was a wide short staircase leading to a small cavern that let out into the ocean. Along the right wall was an archway leading into what appeared to be a cross between library and treasure room. Along the left was another archway but this room was darkened leaving the room in shadow and mystery. Jack paused slightly in the wide chamber before indicating that Elizabeth should follow him into the darkened room.

“Jack where are you taking me?” Elizabeth finally asked. Jack jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, sending her a look over his shoulder.

“Ya wanted adventure, and exploration didn’t you luv?” Jack said going into the room.

Elizabeth followed him, the room got lighter as the two of them walked in and as she looked around she realized that the walls were covered in maps, pages, and notes. In the middle of the room there was a large pedestal with an ancient book and Jack’s famous compass.

Jack turned to Elizabeth a huge smile on his face. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow giving Jack an unimpressed look. “What is this Jack?”

“Darlin’ it's our path to exploration once more.” Jack stepped up to the pedestal. “New horizons are just waiting for us to explore.” Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and stepped closer to look at the pages and pages of notes. She then turned to look at Jack with a wicked grin.

“Let's find that horizon.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not dead, but my muse on the other hand...they're playing hide and seak. When I catch them again I'll update my long fics but right now they're hiding again (or more to the point only showing up when I am buried in real life stuff). *Walks away muttering with a butterfly net in hand*


End file.
